Lips of a angel
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: Song Fick for Lips of an angel between Robin and Batgirl, and a little of Robin and Starfire.


Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper ?cause I can't be too loud

"Hello?" Robin answered his phone groggily. "Richard?" He pushed his self-up at the sound of his name being spoken so soft, and sadly by a sweet female voce. "Barbra." The name came out barley above a breathy whisper. "Hay boy wonder. Can we talk for a bit? I just really need you."

He mentally kicked his self as a shutter ran throw his body. How was it his old girl friend still had such power over him when they had been separated for nearly two years, and he was dating another girl. Starfire.

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

"What's wrong Barbra? Are you crying?" He lessoned as Barbra stifled a small sob on the other end. "Oh Richard, I don't know what to do. It's Mike, my boyfriend. He found that pitcher of you, and me I keep in my desk, and completely blow his top. We had this god another fight."

Robin clinched his fist, and got out of his bed. Quickly he started to undress out of his uniform he had fallen asleep in again, and into a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt, and the leather jacket Barbra had given him as an anniversary present.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

"I'm leaving for Gotham now honey. Lesson, I want you to go sum were he can't get to you, and wait for me. I'll be there as soon as I can." He grabbed his keys, and headed out the door in a run. Barbra's voce shook as she spoke again.

"Richard no, you don't have to do that. What about your team?" Robin smiled sadly to his self; he had really missed hearing Barbra saying his name with her angelic voce. "Barbra, they can take care of their self's. I'm coming for you honey."

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

"All right, just be safe ok?" Robin held his helmet, ready to place it on. "I will Babes, for you I will." He clicked his phone off, and placed his helmet on. He was just about to climb onto his bike when he herd another feminine voce behind him.

"Robin? Where are you going at such a late hour of the night?" Robin dreadfully turned around to meet eyes with a very confused Starfire. He felt horrible when his heart dropped at the sight of her. He loved Starfire. But it wasn't the same as how he had, and still did, love Barbra.

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue

"I'm going back to Gotham Star. I shod be home after I finish my biasness there." He could see Starfire look away saddened. "I did not mean to do the eases dropping. But…Robin who is this Barbra?" Robin looked away when Starfire looked up at him.

"Barbra's my ex-girlfriend. Her currant boyfriend's giver her trouble, and I need to go make shore she's ok. He's the type of creep I wouldn't pout past that would try, and hurt her. And I just can't let that happen, Stare."

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

Neither could look at each other. Robin feeling like a creep his self and Starfire torn between feelings. Finally Starfire broke the silence. "You still care for her." Robin nodded. "Moor this you care for me?" Robin didn't hesitate to nod.

"I'm sorry Stare. I never mint to hurt you." He could here Starfire stifled a sad sob, making him feel even more like shit. But he had to be honest with her. She deserved that much at least. "I care for you Starfire. But you deserve someone who can love you back. I'm sorry for hurting you. Bye Stare."

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

He speeds off to Gotham at top speed. He hated that he had hurt Starfire. But it was true. He had never truly gotten over Barbra, and was still in love with the feisty, female bat. He knew this had hurt her. But he also knew Starfire would find someone that would make her happy, just as he had.

He interred Gotham's familiar streets, and made his way striate to the park. The two of them had spent many dates there in the day time. Being happy, and together, enjoying their life's as they had walked around.

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

He interred the park, and instantly spotted Barbra sitting in the shadows of the small cliff there. Walking over, he opened his arms for her to rush into. "Babes! God it's so good to see you again!" He hugged the red head close, as she raped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Richard! Thank you for coming!" She allowed a small sob to escape her, as she hid her face in his shoulder, instantly starting to feel better back in his arms. "Babes, I'd always come when you need me too."

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

She looked up at him, light blue eyes locking with stunning blue ones. Thay could see the mixed emotions in the other's eyes. Barbra was shocked to still feel drown to him like the way she had been when they were dating.

Biting her lip she quickly looked away, and took a few steps back, not able to look him in the eyes any more. Robin found, fearing he had done something wrong. Reaching out he took her hand in his gently. "Honey, what's wrong?"

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late?

"Dick we can't. You have a girlfriend and I hav-" Robin was quick to cut her off by gently placing his lips over hers. Pulling back he smiled that cocky little smile that gave her butterflies. "I don't know about you but I'm signal now. And I know I don't want to be with anyone but you."

Barbra blushed, a smile spreading across her face, despite herself. She thought back to Mike, and with a sudden realization, she realized she had never really been happy with him, not like she was with Robin. Her smile grew as she leaned in to kiss him as well. "You know, I'm suddenly finding myself signal as well boy blunder."


End file.
